Senshi no Ken
by Wildan no Arashi
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki adalah anak terbuang dari Konoha dan dari keluarga Namikaze. Akhirnya Naruto bergabung dengan Senshi no Ken yang memiliki tujuan untuk mencari kedamaian. Warning : Smart and Strong!Naruto


Author Note :

Saya balik lagi.. sekedar iseng untuk membuat fic ini.. dan juga saya terinspirasi dari fic author-nata-san yang Naruto The Surgeon of Death.. tapi tenang saja alurnya pasti beda kok..

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Senshi no Ken © Wildan no Arashi

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, typo, abal, gaje, dan lain-lain..

Ok.. enjoy the story..

Samurai.. kata itu pasti tidak asing bagi semua orang di negara ini, karena Samurai adalah pasukan khusus yang melindungi sebuah negara. Didunia ini ada lima negara yang menjadi lima negara terkuat karena para samurainya, masing negara tersebut adalah Hi no Kuni dengan Konoha sebagai basis militernya, Kaminari no Kuni dengan Kumo sebagai basis militer mereka, Tsuchi no Kuni dengan Iwa sebagai basis militer mereka, Mizu no Kuni dengan Kiri sebagai basis militer mereka, dan yang terakhir adalah Kaze no Kuni dengan Suna sebagai basis militernya. Dan ada juga beberapa negara kecil yang kekuatan mereka tidak sekuat lima negara elemental dan pasukan penjaga mereka adalah prajurit bukannya para Samurai, tapi juga ada beberapa negara yang menjadi sarang beberapa buronan dari kelima negara elemental tersebut dua negara yang terkenal menjadi tempat paa buronan berkumpul adalah Ame no Kuni dan Oto no Kuni. Masing dari negara tersebut dipimpin oleh seorang Daimyo, sedangkan setiap daerah yang menjadi basis militer negara tersebut dipimpin oleh seorang Kage, Konoha dengan Hokage, Kumo dengan Raikage, Iwa dengan Tsuchikage, Kiri dengan Mizukage, dan Suna dengan Kazekage.

Didunia ini ada beberapa Samurai yang memiliki Shizen no Yōso, para Samurai yang memiliki Shizen no Yōso bisa melapisi pedang mereka dengan tiga elemen alam, yaitu angin, petir, dan api. Para Samurai hanya paling banyak memiliki dua elemen, tidak ada yang pernah memiliki ketiga elemen sekaligus. Didunia ini ada beberapa kelompok Samurai yang terkenal, diantaranya adalah Sekainoshihaisha, Hebi, Akatsuki, dan Senshi no Ken. Para kelompok ini adalah kelompok buronan setiap negara elemental, tapi para kelompok tersebut tidak pernah bisa dimusnahkan karena para anggotanya yang tergolong Samurai rank-A sampai rank-S, belum lagi pemimpin mereka yang mungkin rankingnya sudah SS.

**...**

Nami no Kuni. Nami no Kuni adalah sebuah negara kecil yang hanya memiliki sedikit pasukan Samurai atau malah hampir tidak ada, yang ada hanyalah para prajurit dan itupun juga sedikit. Saat ini terlihat dua orang remaja sedang berjalan dalam santai di jalanan Nami no Kuni, yang pertama adalah seorang remaja laki-laki berambut merah spike yang memanjang sampai kebahunya, memiliki bola mata berwarna biru _shappire_, pemuda tersebut memakai sebuah kimono berwarna hitam dengan sebuah logo pusaran air dibalik punggungnya, dipergelangan tangannya pemuda tersebut mengenakan sebuah gloves berwarna putih dengan logo pusaran air berwarna merah, dan juga sebuah katana berada dipinggangnya. Sedangkan remaja yang kedua adalah seorang remaja perempuan berambut ungu dengan bola mata coklat, dia juga mengenakan kimono berwarna hitam dengan corak bunga lavender, dipergelangan tangannya juga terdapat gloves berwarna putih dengan logo bulan sabit berwarna ungu, dan juga sebuah katana berada dipinggangnya

"Ne.. Yugao-chan.. kenapa kau membawa Furawāmūn?" tanya pemuda berambut merah spike tersebut kepada remaja wanita disempingnya atau yang dia panggil Yugao, sedangkan orang yang diajak bicara hanya menatap kearah pemuda berambut merah spike tersebut dan tersenyum kearahnya

"Alasannya sama seperti kau yang juga membawa Kusanagi, Naruto-kun" jawab Yugao tersenyum, pemuda tersebut atau Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Yugao dan melihat kearah Kusanagi yang berada dipinggangnya, dia berhasil merebut Kusanagi ini dari tangan Orochimaru saat kelompoknya ikut berperang dalam perang antara Oto no Kuni dengan Yuki no Kuni, akhirnya Yuki no Kuni berhasil menang berkat bantuan dari Konoha yang mengirimkan pasukannya untuk membantu para prajurit di Yuki no Kuni. Melihat pasukan Konoha yang datang akhirnya para anggota Senshi no Ken memutuskan untuk pergi kembali kemarkas mereka yang berada di Nami no Kuni, kelompok Senshi no Ken sangat dihormati di Nami no Kuni karena kelompok ini membebaskan Nami no Kuni dari cengkraman Gato seorang pengusaha kaya raya yang berniat menjadikan Nami no Kuni sebagai markasnya, tapi usahanya gagal saat para anggota Senshi no Ken dengan mudahnya membantai seluruh pasukannya. Mereka berdua berhenti didepan sebuah mansion yang bisa dibilang besar, mereka berdua segera memasuki mansion tersebut dalam diam, sampai didalam mereka berdua bisa melihat para anggota Senshi no Ken yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing

"Kalian sudah pulang rupanya" sapa Zabuza yang melihat mereka berdua, Naruto hanya mengangguk saja untuk menjawab Zabuza dan segera bergabung dengan Zabuza yang sedang duduk santai sambil menonton tv bersama dengan Temujin, Kisame dan Mangetsu, sedangkan Yugao langsung bergabung dengan Ringo yang sedang duduk diam. Keadaan terus hening sampai ada seseorang mengetuk pintu mansion mereka, Naruto yang merasa yang lain tidak akan membuka pintunya akhirnya memilih untuk membukanya. Saat membuka pintu Naruto bisa melihat sang prajurit yang menunduk hormat, setelah itu Naruto segera memerintahkannya untuk memberi tau ada apa, saat sudah selesai memberi laporannya prajurit tadi disuruh kembali ke posnya sedangkan Naruto kembali masuk kedalam mansionnya dan bersiap-siap untuk memberi sambutan pada tamunya. Saat ini Naruto memakai baju tempurnya yaitu sebuah kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan juga mantel berwarna hitam dengan bulu-bulu disekitar lehernyal(AN : Bayangin aja mantel Menma) dan dibelakang punggung mantel tersebut terdapat logo pusaran air berwarna merah, dan juga Kusanagi kini sudah berada dipinggangnya, dia juga saat ini sudah mengenakan topeng rubahnya yang berwana putih polos. Selesai bersiap Naruto segera keluar dari mansionnya dan berjalan kearah hutan untuk menghampiri tamunya

**Hutan Nami no Kuni-Nami no Kuni**

Dihutan di Nami no Kuni sekarang terlihat satu kompi prajurit Oto yang sedang beristirahat, mereka diperintahkan untuk memantau Nami no Kuni sebelum akhirnya Orochimaru akan menyerang Nami no Kuni. Jumlah mereka dua puluh orang, lima orang sedang berjaga, dan sisanya ada yang tidur dan sedang bermain bersama temannya. Mereka semua tidak menyadari bahwa ada bahaya sedang mengintai mereka. Sedangkan disalah satu dahan pohon Naruto terlihat mengawasi mereka, saat melihat seorang prajurit berjalan kearahnya Naruto segera melompat turun dan membunuh prajurit tersebut, setelahnya Naruto pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan mayat prajurit tersebut. Beberapa menit para prajurit Oto tersebut terlihat panik saat mengetahui salah satu teman mereka tewas, mereka semua segera berpencar untuk mencari sipelaku. Naruto yang melihat mereka berpencar hanya menyeringai dibalik topengnya, dia melihat dua prajurit mendekat kearahnya dan Naruto melakukan seperti tadi dan langsung membunuh kedua prajurit tersebut tapi ada seorang prajurit yang melihatnya dan segera memanggil para prajurit yang lainnya. Para prajurit yang tadi dipanggil segera berdiri di hadapan Naruto sambil mengacungkan senjata mereka, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai dan mengangkat Kusanaginya keatas, para prajurit Oto yang tau itu Kusnagi tentu saja terkejut, karena mereka mendengar bahwa tuan mereka dikalahkan oleh seseorang dan merebut Kusanagi dari tangannya

"**Kusanagi no Tsurugi : Ken no Panku no S****ūjū" **setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto menancapkan Kusanagi keatas tanah, para prajurit yang melihat itu cukup was-was akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul puluhan pedang dari dalam tanah dan menusuk semua prajurit yang tersisa hingga mereka semua tewas. Melihat semua prajurit tersebut sudah tewas, Naruto mencabut Kusanaginya dan kembali menyarungkannya. Naruto kemudian berjalan dalam santainya meninggalkan tempat tersebut

**...**

Naruto begitu sampai dimansionnya langsung disambut oleh tatapan bertanya dari para temannya, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas dan segera duduk disamping Zabuza

"Dari mana kau.. dan kenapa kau mengenakan baju tempurmu?" tanya Zabuza sambil menatap Naruto intents, begitupun dengan semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut, Naruto yang ditatap begitu hanya menghela nafas lagi dan membuka topengnya

"Tadi seorang prajurit memberi tauku bahwa ada prajurit Oto dihutan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membereskannya" jawab Naruto tenang, semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut hanya diam sebelum akhirnya Mengetsu buka suara

"Sepertinya Orochimaru ingin menyerang Nami no Kuni. Aku yakin dia akan berhati-hati sekarang karena Naruto sudah membantai prajuritnya" semua orang yang mendengar perkataan Mangetsu tadi hanya bisa diam, karena bagaimanapun yang dikatakan Mangetsu memang benar

"Sepertinya kita harus bersiap untuk berperang lagi" ucap Kisame yang masih tetap santai, semua orang didalam ruangan tersebut hanya bisa mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Kisame barusan

"Sebaiknya kita menyuruh para prajurit untuk lebih wasapada akan serangan musuh, Jinin.. suruh para prajurit bersiaga" perintah Mangetsu pada Jinin, Jinin yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari mansion. Semua orang yang masih berada diruangan tersebut hanya diam sebelum akhirnya Naruto mulai pergi kearah kamarnya

**...**

Konoha, Konoha adalah sebuah desa Samurai yang sangat damai. Konoha juga menjadi kekuatan militer untuk Hi no Kuni, dan menjadi desa Samurai terkuat diseluruh negara. Pemimpin Konoha atau Hokage saat ini adalah Namikaze Minato, sang Senkou no Samurai. Minato memiliki seorang istri dan seorang putra, sebenarnya dua orang tapi putra bungsunya pergi meninggalkan Konoha beberapa tahun yang lalu dan sejak itu Minato menganggap bahwa dia hanya memiliki satu putra, sebenarnya bahkan sebelum putra bungsunya pergi meninggalkan Konoha dia juga hanya menganggap bahwa dia memiliki satu putra saja. Sedangkan istri Minato bernama Uzumaki Kushina atau yang sekarang Namikaze Kushina, Kushina pun juga sama seperti Minato, bahkan anak sulung mereka, Namikaze Menma juga menganggap bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki saudara. Dikantor Hokage terlihat empat orang yang terdiri dari tiga laki-laki dan seorang perempuan sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan sang Yondaime Hokage a.k.a. Minato Namikaze. Laki-laki pertama dalam kelomok tersebut dan terlihat sebagai guru dari ketiga orang lainnya berpenampilan berambut perak yang melawan gravitasi dan sebelah matanya tertutupi oleh poni rambutnya, pria tadi juga mengenakan sebuah masker berwarna hitam yang menutupi separuh wajahnya, pria tadi mengenakan sebuah rompi berwana hijau tua dan kaos hitam lengan panjangnya dibalik ropinya, untuk bawahan pria tersebut mengenakan sebuah celana berwarna hitam dan juga terdapat sebuah katana dipingangnya, dia adalah Kakashi Hatake sang Nidaime White Fang. Sedangkan yang selanjutnya adalah pemuda dengan rambut bermodel pantat bebek dan memiliki bola mata berwarna hitam _onyx, _pemuda tadi mengenakan sebuah kaos hitam sebagai dalaman dan sebuah kemeja lengan pendek berwarna hitam yang terdapat sebuah logo kipas dipunggungnya dan tidak kemeja tersebut tidak dipasangkan, pemuda tersebut mengenakan juga celana hitam dan sebuah katana juga berada dipingangnya, dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, adik dari Uchiha Itachi sang kapten ANBU. Pemuda yang ketiga memiliki penampilan berambut blonde spike dan juga memiliki bola mata berwarna biru _shappire _serta tiga kumis kucing dimasing pipinya, pemuda tadi mengenakan sebuah rompi berwarna hijau tua dan sebuah jaket berwarna putih dengan garis biru berada dibalik rompinya, pemuda tersebut juga mengenakan sebuah kalung dengan logo ombak angin, dan sebagia bawahan pemuda tersebut mengenakan celana hitam dan juga sebuah katana berada dipinggangnya, dia adalah Menma Namikaze, putra dari Namikaze Minato. Sedangkan orang yang terakhir adalah seorang gadis yang terlihat seumuran dengan Sasuke dan Menma, gadis tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna soft pink sebahu dan memiliki bola mata bewarna hijau _emerald_, gadis tadi mengenakan sebuah baju tanpa lengan berwarna merah dan dibalik punggungnya terdapat logo O berwarna putih, dan gadis tersebut juga mengenakan sebuah sarung tangan berwarna hitam, sebagai bawahan gadis terssebut mengenakan sebuah rok berwarana pink dan celana pendek berwarna hitam sebagai dalaman, dia adalah Sakura Haruno

"Baiklah Tim7.. misi kalian kali ini adalah memata-matai pergerakan pasukan prajurit Oto yang berada di perbatasan Nami no Kuni.. misi kali ini tergolong misi rank-B, jadi berhati-hatilah" ucap Minato sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Kakashi, Kakashi segera mengambil kertas tersebut dan mereka semua pamit untuk bersiap-siap berangkat melaksanakan misi mereka

**Tiga puluh menit kemudian di gerbang desa Konoha**

Didepan Gebang desa Konoha terlihat empat orang sedang berdiri memandang kearah luar gerbang desa Konoha, sebenarnya tiga orang karena yang satu orang sedang mengurus tentang misi mereka. Selesai mengurus administrasi mereka berempat segera berangkat menuju perbatasan Nami no Kuni

**...**

Naruto saat ini sedang berpatroli bersama temannya Temujin disekitar perbatasan Nami no Kuni, Naruto saat ini mengenakan baju tempurnya begitupun dengan temujin yang mengenakan baju tempurnya yang terdiri dari baju zirah besi dengan sebuah jubah hijau sepinggang dibelakangnya, Temujin juga mengenakan sebuah helm besi yang hanya menunjukkan mulutnya, dan pedangnya yang bernama Gelel berada dipinggangnya juga. Mereka berdua berhenti saat melihat sebuah kamp besar dengan bendera berlambang Oto dan kamp tersebut terdiri dari lima tenda besar dan berisikan ratusan prajurit, Naruto dan Temujin segera bersembunyi dan mengawasi kamp tersebut. Setelah itu mereka berdua segera kembali menuju Nami no Kuni untuk memberi taukan informasi ini. Sampai dimansion mereka segera menuju ketmpat Mangetsu berada dan memberikan laporannya, selesai itu Mengetsu segera memerintahkan untuk menyiapkan pasukan untuk menyerang kamp pasukan Oto tersebut

**...**

Tim7 yang baru sampai di perbatasan Nami no Kuni terkejut saat melihat sebuah kamp yang sangat besar dengan bendera Oto, Kakashi segera memerintahkan para anak didiknya untuk diam ditempat mereka. Kakashi segera mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak mungkin untuk membuktikan bahwa Oto akan melakukan serangan terhadap Nami no Kuni. Kakashi dan timnya begitu terkejut saat kamp tersebut tiba-tiba dihujani oleh anak panah, Kakashi segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju asal dari anak panah tersebut dan terkejut saat mendapati ada ratusan prajurit yang membawa bendera berlambang ombak yang dipimpin oleh sepuluh orang yang Kakashi sudah tau siapa mereka karena nama mereka sudah terdapat dalam Bingo Book

**Beberapa menit sebelumnya dengan pasukan Nami no Kuni**

Seluruh pasukan Nami no Kuni segera berkumpul setelah menerima kabar bahwa pasukan Oto siap menyerang Nami no Kuni, mereka segera bergerak untuk menyerang pasukan Oto lebih dulu. Sampai di tempat para pasukan Oto bersiap, Mangetsu segera menyuruh para pemanah maju dan menghujani kamp Oto dengan anak panah. Selesai itu para prajurit Nami no Kuni beserta para anggota Senshi no Ken segera maju menyerang para pasukan Oto yang tersisa. Naruto segera mengalirkan elemen anginnya ke Kusanagi dan menebas seorang prajurit Oto yang berada didepannya, setelahnya Naruto kembali berlari menerjang beberapa prajurit Oto sambil menebaskan Kusanginya yang dilapisi elemen angin pada setiap prajurit Oto yang ditemuinya. Naruto berhenti sejenak dan melihat sekelilingnya, Naruto bisa melihat para pasukan Nami no Kuni dan anggota Senshi no Ken bertarung dengan prajurit Oto, Naruto juga melihat beberapa Samurai yang berasal dari Oto dengan mudahnya. Naruto yang melihat itu segera mengganti elemen miliknya menjadi elemen api, setelahnya Naruto berlari kearah Samurai Oto tersebut dan mencoba menebasnya, beruntung Samurai tersebut bisa menahan tebasan Kusangi Naruto yang sudah dilapisi api dengan katananya yang dilapi petir, tapi tetap saja Samurai tersebut harus mundur karena Kusanagi Naruto. setelahnya Samurai dari Oto tersebut menatap kearah Naruto dan terkejut saat dia mendapati dirinya sedang berhadapan dengan Kitsune no Shi, dia bisa tau kalau dirinya berhadapan dengan sang Kitsune no Shi karena dari penampilan Naruto yang saat ini memakai baju tempurnya beserta topeng rubahnya

"Aku tidak menyangka aku akan bertemu salah seorang buronan dan anggota Seishin no Ken sepertimu dini" ucap Samurai tersebut, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan maju kembali untuk menyerang Samurai Oto tersebut. Sampai didepannya Naruto segera menebaskan Kusanagi tapi masih berhasil diblok oleh Samurai tersebut, melihat itu Naruto hanya menyeringai dan bersiap melakukan sebuah teknik

"**Kusanagi no Tsurugi : Yakedo ni Kurushinde" **api yang berada di Kusanagi Naruto tiba-tiba membesar dan segera membakar Samurai yang berada didepannya tersebut, melihat musuhnya sudah tumbang Naruto kembali maju untuk menyerang prajurit Oto yang tersisa

**...**

Tim7 yang melihat peristiwa peperangan langsung hanya bisa diam mematung sampai akhirnya Kakashi memerintahkan mereka untuk kembali ke Konoha dan memberi laporan kepada Hokage, Menma, Sasuke, dan Sakura segera mengikuti sensei mereka yang sudah berangkat terlebih dulu

**...**

Peperangan saat ini sudah berakhir, dan para pasukan Oto berhasil dimusnahkan. Hanya tersisa sedikit dari pasukan Nami no Kuni, tapi paling tidak bagi mereka yang tewas disini mereka berjuang demi kebebasan, karena bagaimana pun para pasukan Oto tersebut akan menyerang Nami no Kuni jika mereka belum dimusnahkan lebih dulu, dan korban pun akan semakin banyak. Naruto saat ini berjalan diantara para mayat yang tewas disini, entah itu pasukan Oto atau Nami no Kuni. Terlihat beberapa prajurit Nami no Kuni mengumpulkan tubuh para rekannya yang gugur dan mengumpulkannya untuk dikubur, Naruto segera berjalan kearah Yugao yang sedang menatap kearah para prajurit Nami no Kuni yang mengumpulkan tubuh rekan mereka yang gugur

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yugao-chan?" tanya Naruto begitu berdiri disamping Yugao, Yugao yang mendengar suara Naruto segera menengok kesampingnya dan menemukan Naruto sudah berdiri disampingnya. Yugao segera memeluk Naruto begitu melihatnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa membalas pelukan Yugao dan mengelus punggungnya untuk menengkan Yugao. Setelah tenang Yugao masih melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto sambil kembali melihat kearah para prajurit Nami no Kuni yang menguburkan rekan mereka

"Kau tau.. apa yang akan dirasakan oleh keluarga mereka yang gugur disini?" tanya Yugao yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hany tersenyum

"Sedih dan bangga.. dia sedih karena kehilangan anggota keluarganya dan bangga karena anggota keluarganya tewas demi melindungi Nami no Kuni" jawab Naruto tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala Yugao, Yugao yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam dan terus menatap kearah para prajurit Nami no Kuni yang sudah selesai menguburkan para rekannya

"Yah.. aku juga akan bangga jika aku mati demi melindungi orang yang aku sayangi" ucap Naruto yang juga menatap kearah tempat Yugao menatap, Yugao yang mendengar itu segera mencubit pinggang Naruto sehingga Naruto meringis

"Kau tidak boleh mati, Naruto-kun... aku akan sangat sedih jika harus kehilanganmu" balas Yugao yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan mencium kembali puncak kepala Yugao

"Baiklah.. itu adalah janji seumur hidup Yugao-chan.." ucap Naruto dan tersenyum, Yugao yang mendengar itu juga tersenyum dan kembali mentap kearah para prajurit Nami no Kuni yang sudah mulai bersiap untuk pulang, sepertinya mereka berdua juga sudah harus bersiap

**TBC**

Hai.. saya balik lagi.. cerita ini akan mulai dikerjakan jika ada waktu luang dan mengalami hambatan pada cerita saya yang lainnya.. disini tidaklah memakai sistem chakra tapi Shizen no Yōso and buat keterangannya ada dibawah ini :

**Shizen no Yōso : **dapat membuat seorang Samurai dapat menguasai elemen alam, yaitu angin, petir, dan api. Para Samurai paling banyak hanya memiliki dua elemen, tidak ada yang pernah kecuali untuk satu orang.

**Kenjutsu : **sebuah teknik khusus yang dimiliki oleh pedang tersebut, contohnya Samehada yang bisa menyerap Shizen no Yōso lawan

**Bijuu : **sembilan hewan suci

**Jinchuuriki : **seseorang yang dapat berubah bentuknya menjadi sembilan hewan suci

Dan buat beberapa penjelasan tentang para kelompok kriminal

**Sekainoshihaisha : **kelompok kriminal rank-S-SS yang dipimpin oleh Uchihan Obito dengan tujuan menaklukan kelima negara elemental

**Hebi : **kelompok kriminal rank-S-SS yang berbasis di Oto no Kuni dan pimpin oleh Orochimaru langsung dengan tujuan mengahancurkan Konoha dan menguasai seluruh negara elemental

**Akatsuki** **: **sebuah kelompok rank-S-SS yang dipimpin oleh Yahiko dan berbasis di Ame no Kuni dan bertujuan untuk menciptakan kedamaian dan menyatukan seluruh negara elemental dibawah satu bendera yaitu Akatsuki

**Senshi no Ken : **sebuah kelompok rank S-SS yang dipimpin oleh Mangetsu Hōzuki dan berbasis di Nami no Kuni dan tujuan adalah untuk mencari kedamaian

Itulah beberapa info dari fic ini.. jika ada yang ingin review silakan.. saya hargai itu... **See You Next Time..**


End file.
